


Gotta Lick The Icing Off

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [29]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Feminine Luke, Feminization, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Surprise Ending, Top Michael Clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Happy birthday, Luke!





	Gotta Lick The Icing Off

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT NO SHAME.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Luke mewls out when Michael pins him against the wall the moment they return from the little band meeting. “Daddy, I’ve been good…”

“Exactly,” Michael’s _barbe de trois jours_ tickles Luke’s jugular, sending pleasurable chills down his spine. “And good girls _always_ get rewards…”

Luke cries out from pain when Michael bites down on his Adam’s apple, leaving a red mark he’ll be sporting for everyone to see. Michael’s hand reaches his bulge on the front, and soon enough, they delve inside his lacy assless g-bangers he’s bought for today.

“Such a well-behaved princess you are…” Michael muses, his nose against the soft spot under Luke’s chin. “Wearing something I instructed for you to buy…”

“M’a good girl for you, daddy…” Luke rasps out, his pre-cum staining the lace. “Please…”

“Please what, baby girl?” Michael is still yet to undress himself. “I can’t hear you quite well…”

“Eat my cunt out?” Luke’s voice is stained with desperation and neediness. “Been waiting since last night…”

“Anything for my princess,” is all Michael says before basically ripping Luke’s jeans down. Luke chokes when he feels Michael’s tongue probing at his entrance. It should be illegal, the way Michael’s tongue flicks and probes at the outermost part of his rim, teasing him to the most malicious, teasing way possible. His chest and head flat against the wall, Luke whines and mewls, his neglected cock steadily leaking pre-cum. Michael smirks against his asscheeks before finally tasting him. Luke lets out a happy sigh, only to squirm and writhe once Michael’s skilful tongue finds his prostate without much difficulty. He lets out helpless mewls, his untouched cock begging for attention. His head hung low, and hands pressed to the wall as if he could cling onto the flat surface, Luke staves his orgasm off.

“Go ahead, baby girl,” Michael gives him the permission. “It’s your birthday, after all.”

“Daddy!” Luke cries out, his vision whiting out, the throes of his orgasm making him drop to his knees; he can’t stand up at all.

“Good girl,” there are rustling sounds before Michael’s fat cockhead breaches his tongue-fucked hole. “So good, you deserve daddy’s cock now, baby girl.”

Luke screams out, his prostate abused from the earlier assault as Michael ploughs into it. His sensitive walls clench around Michael’s cock, and it doesn’t take much before he’s coming again, coating his already-cum-splattered chest with more of it.

“Daddy…” Luke feels overwhelmed but Michael continues to jackrabbit into his prostate, his cock chubbing up again. “Daddy, it hurts so good…”

“My cumslut,” Michael states proudly, accentuating his words with a hard thrust. “I’m gonna breed you and take pretty pictures of your gaping whorehole, got it?”

“Please… daddy…” Luke is going headers from the onslaught of another high. “Please, may I…?”

“Come for me, my beautiful baby girl,” Michael flicks his tongue-tip against the sweet spot under his chin, and that’s curtains call for Luke. His vision obscured from tears and cried out “daddy!”, Luke goes limp as he releases all over his upper body. Too sensitive, Luke lets Michael use him even more, the erotic sounds of Michael’s skin hitting his getting him hard yet again, even though he’s come thrice already.

“Is my baby girl still rearing to go?” Michael rasps into his ear, his lips barely brushing against Luke’s clean-shaven jawline. “Do you think you deserve to come like a dirty cumslut?”

“ _Your_ cumslut…” Luke whines out, slowly detaching from reality. He feels the metaphorical string that anchors him snap once Michael finishes deep inside his ass.

“Baby?” Michael calls out, seemingly worried. “Baby, still doing okay?”

Luke giggles in reply.

“I love you in your subspace, but can you come back for me, little one?” Michael sounds stern. “Please?”

“But daddy~” Luke huffs. “Lukey has been a good girl…”

“I’ll give you a popsicle if you come back, baby,” Michael tries, kissing Luke’s pouty lips.

–

“I’ll give you a popsicle if you come back, baby,” Michael sighs, but still fond of his baby girl. “Please?”

Then cloudiness in Luke’s baby blue eyes clear up before they go back in focus. “How long was I in?”

“Roughly three minutes,” Michael replies. “Still need that popsicle?”

Luke whacks Michael in his stomach.

“Gotta clean you up,” Michael mumbles before starting to lap the pool of cum on Luke’s bellybutton. He doesn’t stop until Luke’s torso is clean from the mess he’s made. Looking into his husband’s eyes, Michael swallows.

“Round two after we bathe?” Luke giggles, met with Michael sweeping his husband off his feet, headed for the bathroom of their newly-moved in penthouse.

 


End file.
